Chat bite
by MusoukaS
Summary: Stargazing, how much he loves them - until a sudden, yet deathly, threat pops up and is about to interrupt him.


**Anime:** Naruto & Naruto Shippüden.  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fanfiction and borrow them for another one.  
**Genre: **Angsty/Roance  
**Summary: **Stargazing, how much he loves them. Until a suddenly threat pops up and is about it interrupt him.  
**Title:** Chat bite.

**Warning!:** Yaoi / Men luveee / ManxMan – how else can you name it?- ahead. Press the lovely 'x' button if you do not support it.

Tenzo had always been an easy victim when it came to doing things for others, whether it would be cleaning the mess up after a certain someone or paying for a certain someone at a certain Ichiraku stand. Either way, he was always screwed. And he was always used by the same person, too - over and over, day in, day out.

But, he couldn't blame that certain person, though.

It was because he was a dreamer - dreaming of his visions, his goals, his future, and that was exactly why he was often found near one of the training grounds as he lay onto his back in the tall grass. His hands comfortably resting behind his head as he continuously gazed for stars. He would often find himself wondering and thinking about certain, interesting things, or drifting off to sleep, or he would even think about completely nothing at all for that matter. His mind completely absorbed by nothing, and he had to admit it, that every once in a while, it felt good - almost perfect.

Quite frankly, after finishing one of his tough ANBU missions, he would always come to this field, he then would simply lie down and spend the night there, watching the sky, stargazing away.

For some odd reasons, it set his mind at peace, it calmed him, and yet, it intrigued him, night after night as he kept staring up at that familiar sky and not once, _not once_, did that same bright, dark-blue sky, which was filled with multiple stars high up in the air, ever look the same the next evening when he'd return.

He sighed heavily, exhaling a deep breath as the stars sparkled and continued with their dance. He smiled to himself as that almost familiar wave of peace took control of his conscious being. He simply lay there, his eyes closed with a smug smile plastered all over his face as he followed his usual routine for a few silent minutes until… something seemed off.

It was different than usual. It even felt different than usual, he wasn't comfortable anymore, he didn't feel calm or at peace anymore.

No, he was scared.

A certain dark chakra had suddenly appeared and was now approaching him on a rather rapid pace. He could feel it. Out of pure reflex, he immediately sat straight up and looked around him, his head shifting to the left, then to the right, then back again to the left. He continuously did so on a rather quick motion.

It was surrounding him.

It's chakra, it's chakra was everywhere. It seemed to his left, no – to his right, no! In front of him. It kept moving all around him, as if one of it's purposes was to confuse him, and it did a pretty good job doing so.

The space between them decreased by each second, it was heading for hím, for Tenzo. There was no mistaking it, seeing as he was the only person present there. It was fast, too. Quite frankly, it was only mere meters away from him.

All of the sudden, he remembered what had been taught to him, and Tenzo grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and held it in front of him as he suddenly felt his groin tighten.

A dark silhouette suddenly appeared before him, it's face was smiling ever so politely and warm-heartedly at him. It was that certain someone, and that certain someone had grabbed his manhood. A reddish blush immediately appeared onto Tenzo's face as the man tightened his grip even more. He leaned in forward, leaning ever so in that his masked lips were beside Tenzo's ear.

''Chat bite!'', his superior all of the sudden blurted out with a hearty chuckle that awakened a familiar heat within Tenzo, the same heat he would always experience when he was around his partner in crime.

''Say, you weren't going to use that kunai on dear old me, would you?,'' the man said teasingly and playful as he noticed it's sharp end pressing tightly into his vest.

However, Tenzo had been frozen to the ground, unable to respond, '' Maah, Tenzo, what do I feel there? Such a lovely surprise!''.

----------------

A/N:  
Oh mah gawd! A KakaTen fanfic! Oh mah gawd! It's in the afternoon! .

Never ever talk to me at the middle of the night about these kind of things, just don't! Who knows what I might do with it.

Oh yeah, just to be certain, we were discussing games for children and compared them.. I was.. amazed, to say the least. '' Chat bite'' actually means to grab one's genitals [men do it]. You do this all of the sudden, so you surprise the shit out of the 'Chat bitey'. And then, I quote from our dearest young lady, '' men laugh like pigs'' [what? It cracked me up!]

DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM EVERYONE?! D:

Kakashi/Tenzo (c) Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
